inthebeginningfandomcom-20200214-history
Ethereals
Aasimar Aasimar are descended from celestial beings. Physical Description: Aasimar look mostly human except for some minor physical trait that reveals their unusual heritage. Typical aasimar features include hair that shines like metal, jewel-toned eyes, or lustrous skin color. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Aasimar are insightful, confident, and personable. They gain +2 Wisdom and +2 Charisma. * Type: Aasimar are humanoids with the human and good subtypes. * Size: Aasimar are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Aasimar have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Aasimar begin play speaking Common and Celestial. Aasimar with high Intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages * Celestial Resistance: Aasimar have acid resistance 5, cold resistance 5, and electricity resistance 5. * Skilled: Aasimar have a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks. * Spell-Like Ability (Sp): Aasimar can use daylight as a spell-like ability a number of times equal to half their character level (minimum 1). The caster level for this ability equals the aasimar’s character level. * Darkvision: Aasimar have darkvision 60 ft. (they can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.) Alternate Racial Traits * Celestial Crusader Some aasimar follow their destiny to war against the powers of ultimate evil. These individuals gain a +1 insight bonus on attack rolls and to AC against evil outsiders and a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (planes) and Spellcraft checks to identify evil outsiders or items or effects created by evil outsiders; they may use these skills untrained for this purpose. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance and skilled. * Crusading Magic Many aasimar feel obligated to train to defend the world against fiends. These aasimar gain a +2 racial bonus on caster level checks to overcome spell resistance and on Knowledge (planes) checks. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits. * Deathless Spirit Particularly strong-willed aasimar possess celestial spirits capable of resisting the powers of death. They gain resistance 5 against negative energy damage. They do not lose hit points when they gain a negative level, and they gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against death effects, energy drain, negative energy, and spells or spell-like abilities of the necromancy school. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance. * Exalted Resistance An aasimar with this racial trait gains spell resistance (SR) equal to 5 + her level against spells and spell-like abilities with the evil descriptor, as well as any spells and spell-like abilities cast by evil outsiders. This racial trait replaces celestial resistance. * Halo Some aasimar possess the ability to manifest halos. An aasimar with this racial trait can create light centered on her head at will as a spell-like ability. When using her halo, she gains a +2 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against evil creatures and on saving throws against becoming blinded or dazzled. This racial trait replaces the darkvision standard racial trait. * Immortal Spark Aasimar with this racial trait defy the powers of death. They gain a +2 bonus on Knowledge (history) checks and saving throws against death effects and can use lesser age resistance once per day as a spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the skilled and spell-like ability racial traits. * Incorruptible Occasionally, aasimar arise with the ability to further ward away evil. Aasimar with this racial trait can cast corruption resistance against evil once per day as a spell-like ability. If an aasimar uses this ability on herself, the duration increases to 1 hour per level. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Lost Promise While many view aasimar’s beauty and celestial powers as a gift, in some communities an aasimar might be persecuted for being different and fall into darkness. The forces of evil delight in such a perversion of their celestial counterparts’ gifts. As long as the aasimar retains an evil alignment, she gains the maw or claw tiefling alternate racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Truespeaker There are some aasimar whose language transcends all boundaries. They gain a +2 bonus on Linguistics and Sense Motive checks, and they learn two languages each time they gain a rank in Linguistics. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favored Class Options * Bard Choose one bardic performance; treat the bard as +1/6 level higher when determining the effects of that performance. * Cavalier Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s bonus on damage against targets of his challenge. * Cleric Add +1/2 to damage when using positive energy against undead or using Alignment Channel to damage evil outsiders. * Inquisitor Add +1/2 on Intimidate, Knowledge, and Sense Motive checks made against outsiders. * Oracle Add +1/6 to the oracle’s level for the purpose of determining the effects of one revelation. * Paladin Add +1/6 to the morale bonus on saving throws provided by the paladin’s auras. * Sorcerer Add +1/4 to the sorcerer’s caster level when casting spells with the good descriptor. * Summoner Add DR 1/evil to the summoner’s eidolon. Each additional time the summoner selects this benefit, the DR/evil increases by +1/2 (maximum DR 10/evil). Variant Aasimar Heritages Most aasimar do not know exactly where their celestial powers came from, and the similar qualities of many such celestially touched beings hint at a relatively indistinct or all-encompassing heavenly force in their lineage. Some, however, possess more unique traits and abilities inherited from their supernal forebears, attributes that hint at the precise type of celestial being that affected their ancestors. Players may choose one of the following six heritages for their aasimar characters in place of the traditional aasimar racial features. Each heritage presents new ability modifiers, spell-like abilities, and skill modifiers that replace the default aasimar racial traits, as well as a pair of custom traits. Each entry also discusses the most common (though by no means ubiquitous) personality traits, physical features, and places of origin of aasimar with that particular heritage. * Alternate Skill Modifiers: While most aasimar gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy and Perception checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: The listed spell replaces the standard aasimar’s daylight 1/day spell-like ability and also functions once per day as a spell-like ability. Tiefling Tieflings are born with a touch of evil, often as a result of a long-ago pact with a devil. Physical Description: No two tieflings look alike; the fiendish blood running through their veins manifests inconsistently, granting them an array of fiendish traits. One tiefling might appear as a human with small horns, a barbed tail, and oddly colored eyes, while another might manifest a mouth of fangs, tiny wings, and claws, and yet another might possess the perpetual smell of blood, foul incenses, and brimstone. Typically, these qualities hearken back in some way to the manner of fiend that spawned the tiefling’s bloodline, but even then the admixture of human and fiendish blood is rarely ruled by sane, mortal laws, and the vast flexibility it produces in tieflings is a thing of wonder, running the gamut from oddly beautiful to utterly terrible. Random Height and Weight Table Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Tieflings are quick in body and mind. They gain +2 Dexterity and +2 Intelligence. * Type: Tieflings are humanoids with the human and evil subtypes. * Size: Tieflings are Medium creatures and thus receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Speed: Tieflings have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Tieflings begin play speaking Common and Infernal. Tieflings with high intelligence scores gain bonus starting languages. * Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. * Skilled: Tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks. * Spell-like ability: Tieflings can use darkness as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to half their character level (minimum 1). The caster level for this ability equals the tiefling’s character level. * Darkvision: Tieflings can see perfectly in the dark for up to 60 feet. Alternate Racial Traits * Beguiling Liar Many tieflings find that the best way to get along in the world is to tell others what they want to hear. These tieflings’ practice of telling habitual falsehoods grants them a +4 racial bonus on Bluff checks to convince an opponent that what they are saying is true when they tell a lie. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Bullying Tieflings are often disparaged and kept low in the social order, where they commonly resort to robbing those weaker than themselves. Tieflings with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on combat maneuver checks to disarm or steal. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Fiendish Sprinter Some tieflings have feet that are more bestial than human. Whether their feet resemble those of a clawed predator or are the cloven hooves common to many of their kind, tieflings with this trait gain a 10-foot racial bonus to their speed when using the charge, run, or withdraw actions. This racial trait replaces skilled. * Light from the Darkness Tieflings who deny the evil of their heritage to go on to become heroes refuse to use the dark magic of their blood, but their struggle grants them uncanny resilience against evil’s touch. As long as they retain a good alignment, they gain the aasimar’s incorruptible alternate racial trait. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Maw or Claw Some tieflings take on the more bestial aspects of their fiendish ancestors. These tieflings exhibit either powerful, toothy maws or dangerous claws. The tiefling can choose a bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage or two claws that each deal 1d4 points of damage. These attacks are primary natural attacks. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Prehensile Tail Many tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Scaled Skin The skin of these tieflings provides some energy resistance, but is also as hard as armor. Choose one of the following energy types: cold, electricity, or fire. A tiefling with this trait gains resistance 5 in the chosen energy type and also gains a +1 natural armor bonus to AC. This racial trait replaces fiendish resistance. * Smite Good Once per day, a tiefling with this racial trait can smite a good-aligned creature. As a swift action, the tiefling chooses one target within sight to smite. If this target is good, the tiefling adds her Charisma bonus (if any) to attack rolls against the target and gains a bonus on damage rolls against the target equal to her number of Hit Dice. This effect lasts until the first time the tiefling successfully hits her designated target. This racial trait replaces the tiefling’s spell-like ability. * Soul Seer Rare tieflings have a peculiar sight that allows them to see the state of a creature’s soul. They can use deathwatch at will as spell-like ability. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. * Vestigial Wings Some tieflings possess a pair of undersized, withered, or stunted wings like a mockery of those of their fiendish forbearer. Sometimes these wings are leathery, like those of a bat. Other times they are covered with a scattering of black, red, or violet feathers. Rare manifestations can take even more bizarre forms. These wings do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid flight attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly skill checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. Favored Class Options * Alchemist Add +1/2 to the alchemist’s bomb damage. * Cleric Add a +1 bonus on caster level checks made to overcome the spell resistance of outsiders. * Druid Add a +1 bonus on wild empathy checks made to improve the attitude of fiendish animals. * Inquisitor Add a +1/2 bonus on Intimidate checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. * Magus Add +1/4 point to the magus’s arcane pool. * Paladin Add +1 to the amount of damage the paladin heals with lay on hands, but only when the paladin uses that ability on herself. * Rogue Add +1/2 to sneak attack damage dealt to creatures with the outsider type. * Sorcerer Add +1/2 to the number of times per day a sorcerer can use the corrupting touch infernal bloodline power. The sorcerer must possess the applicable power to select these bonuses. * Summoner Add +1 hit point or +1 skill rank to the summoner’s eidolon. * Witch The witch’s familiar gains resistance 1 against cold, electricity, or fire. Each time the witch selects this reward, increase the familiar’s resistance to one of these energy types by 1 (maximum 5 for any one type). If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar has these resistances. * Wizard Select one arcane school power at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the wizard’s Intelligence modifier. The wizard adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that arcane school power. Variant Tiefling Heritages Although many tieflings follow the general model of the tiefling, many more do not. Those of different lineages may evince dramatically different manifestations of their heritage, both in appearance and in ability. When using tieflings as player characters, keep in mind that while some tieflings have muddled and unidentifiable mixes of fiendish blood, others have particularly strong heritages tied to specific fiendish races. Here are 10 different potential heritages for tiefling PCs. From the exotic asura to the chain-wrapped kyton, the fiendish powers that spill through generations result in strange mutations. If you choose to use a specific bloodline instead of the general rules for creating a tiefling, you should work with your GM to ensure that your character’s appearance reflects that bloodline. If the blood is true, your tiefling may also be likely to come from a specific area of the world. See the specific heritage entries for more information on where these bloodlines tend to cluster. * Alternate Skill Modifiers: While most tieflings gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff and Stealth checks, those of the variant heritages listed below gain a modifier to different skills. * Alternate Spell-Like Ability: The listed spell replaces the standard tieflings darkness 1/day spell-like ability and also functions once per day as a spell-like ability.